


the prologue to a much bigger mess

by vaikira



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, tsuna's tired of reborn's shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:25:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9682961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaikira/pseuds/vaikira
Summary: Tsuna has a mission, but so does Hayato, and Reborn is always ready to lend a helping hand. Haru wears heels. That's about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is a wip on a prologue i’m working on for a remake of my old fic (harvard), but it’s v old and probably getting scrapped, so i thought to post it here! it's short n unfinished but i didn't want to just delete it. if you're interested in the wip, hmu over @vaikira on tumblr!

“ The time is 19 : 02, weather ideal with minimal chances of rain. The subject has entered the building, in the company of one Miura Haru, whose arm stands curved around his elbow most promiscuously. Further observation is unavailable until— ”

>>  gokudera kun are you spying on me

>>  tell reborn to mind his own business

“ The subject has expressed keen skills in—oh, he’s turning around. He’s heading this way. Reborn-san, I think, uh—the subject shows signs of agitation, squared shoulders, tightening jaw, and maybe we should leave? ” Gokudera supplied with thinning enthusiasm, putting the binoculars away. Being on the receiving end of his boss’ temper was never a joy ride, regardless of how he thrived underneath the scrutiny.

“ Ridiculous, Gokudera, it’s any right hand man’s basic responsibility to know his boss’ whereabouts at all times. What if something happens to him? It’s absolutely detrimental. Besides, Tsuna doesn’t mind, do you Tsuna? ”

Tsuna, visibly fuming, assessed the two perpetrators soundly, the only prominent indication of his discontent being the familiar scrunch of eyebrows. It made him look positively harmless by anyone’s standards, but if you knew of the Vongola don, you knew not to discount the signs, unless you were prepared to face the consequences.

Usually, people weren’t, which was why Gokudera doubled back, standing at attention to his full height; squatting down behind a bush made him look all that much guiltier.

Ignoring Reborn’s inquiry, Tsuna spoke in the same stern tone of voice that made the bomber’s limbs lock up and lips quiver—no one but his boss’ voice made him bat more than a lash, no matter the decibel. Unless it was Tsuna whose lashing he was taking, it never felt no more than a rubber band to the back of the wrist, and he’d been taking those since the age of five.

“ I expected this from mr. ‘ your stalking skills need work, Tsuna, get a pair of green binoculars so we can match, Tsuna ’ but you, Gokudera-kun? Why’re you going along with this? Has he—he’s corrupted you, hasn’t he? Reborn, are you threatening him? Gokudera-kun, he might _say_ and _look_ and _sound_ like he’ll kill you, but he won’t, not really. ”

“ I’m absolutely scandalized, ” Reborn said, sounding very scandalized, of course.

“ No, no, Tenth, it’s not like that!! ” Tsuna’s skepticism was vivid, but he motioned for him to continue. “ Well, I’ve been feeling unfit to be your right hand man, and I didn’t know what to do for weeks. I was thinking of taking a temporary leave to go train. Reborn-san simply suggested methods I could use to better my skills!! ”

“ By stalking me? ”

“ I made him promise me we wouldn’t use a video camera this time. ”

“ _This time—_ no, you know what? It’s fine, I don’t even mind. Come on, Reborn, the video camera? I know you have one, just _whip it out_. Look, I’ll even pose for you. ”

For a briefest moment, Gokudera had the sinking feeling Tsuna would flip him the bird. He knew he wouldn’t, because the Tenth’s strict manners, rare for someone of his stature, were still an exciting topic to be talked about at the dinner table, but there was still that _inkling_ of doubt; the same one Gokudera lived with and stared back at nearly every day.

Put your head down and wait for the bird.

Instead, Tsuna turned, not posing, and stalked back to the entrance of the building where Haru was waiting impatiently, heel clacking against the concrete.

“ Tsuna-san, how long were you planning on making me wait? ” she said with no real amount of vigor, looping her arm around Tsuna’s once again—she could _definitely_ get used to this.

“ Sorry, Haru, ” he rebutted, sounding earnestly apologetic, and tightened his hold on the neatly wrapped present in his other hand. It’d been a last-minute buy, around the time Reborn had sprung this mission on him ( two days before his vacation back to Namimori ) “ Turns out we were being followed, had to take care of it. ”

“ Oh!! I see!! I hope it wasn’t too much trouble—did you take care of it? ”

“ Nope, ” he said, and that was the end of that.


End file.
